Hungry for a Fruits Basket
by Chiako Neko
Summary: Kyo, Tohru, and Yuki are entered into the 86th annual Hunger Games. The Two friends devote themselves to protect Tohru with their lives... will they be able to pull a stunt on the Capital? or die for the girl love? Rated T for violence and language.
1. The Unexpected!

**CHAPTER ONE:**

* * *

Kyo held Tohru's hand tight as they walked toward the square. Today was the day Tohru had dreaded for almost a year...the Reaping Day...Kyo and Tohru were 18 now and this was the last year they were eligible for this so called, "Hunger Games"... They, along with Shigure and Yuki, moved to Panem last year while the games were in play. Shigure and Yuki, though, lived in District 11. Kyo and Tohru lived alone in District 12...

They get closer to the registration table and Tohru starts to shake. She was truly scared of this day...Kyo, on the other hand, wasn't scared at all. He stops Tohru and looks at her. She was wearing her old high school skirt with a plain white T-shirt. Kyo was wearing His normal black T-shirt and dark green slacks. "Tohru! Why are you so worried! It's your last year! They are NOT going to pick you!" Tohru looks at the ground, "I'm not worried about me as much as I am for you and Yuki..." Kyo smiles, "We'll be fine...but I will say that Damn Rat could stand to be in those games!" Tohru looks at the ground, "Okay..."

They spit up into two different lines at the registration table and wait. When the got to the front, the guards zap Kyo and Tohru's fingers and take their fingerprints. After that, the walked into the square and quietly stood there,waiting for the ceremony to begin. Tohru was so worried at this point...what would happen if her name was called? Kyo had very little worry at all. He knew he could win this if he needed to, he was the cat after all, so he climb and sneak around pretty well, and he has been training sense he was three.

After about and hour of silent waiting, a woman with a silly pink wig walks up and taps the mic. "Welcome!welcome!" Everyone stayed silent, "Welcome to the 86th annual Hunger Games! and may the odds be ever in you favor! So...we are here to pick one man and woman for the honor of representing District 12 in the 86th annual Hunger Games! Yay!" She clapped but no one else did, so she stopped, "Well then, as you know, ladies first!" she walked over to a big glass bowl that was sitting on the right side of the stage. Kyo could feel Tohru's hand squeeze his own as she let her fears reach her. The woman reached her hand down in the bowl and let it flutter around the name cards. Then, without warning, in dived down into the bowl and pulled out a name card. Tohru eyed the card as it was pulled out. The woman walks back over to the mic. "And our winner is..." She opened the card, "Tohru Honda!"

Kyo couldn't forgive himself for telling Tohru she would be fine. Her face was as pale as a ghost's. "Toh-Tohru..." He started as she walked toward the stage, "I'm sorry..." His eyes followed her till she got to the stage, then he looked at the ground. He couldn't watch the girl her loved get slaughtered on live television...the woman walked over to the bowl on the left side of the stage, "Boys next!" She says happily. She plucks out a card and walks to the mic, "K-" Kyo stands up, "I volenteer!" Tohru looks at him, "No! Don't do this Kyo! I won't let you!" The woman looks at the two friends, "Well, whats you name?" Kyo looks at her, "Kyo Sohma..." The woman smiles, "Your names on the card!" He blushes. He just made a total fool out of himself! "Well come on up here!"

Kyo makes his way up to the stage. When he got there, Tohru was shaking her head at the ground. "Let me guess...that your girlfriend?" The woman asks Kyo, "You can say that..." The woman looks off into the crowd, "Give a round of applause to our tributes of the 86th annual Hunger Games!" No one clapped, they all gave Tohru a three finger salute. Even know Kyo and Tohru didn't know what it meant, they knew it was was worthy of thanks. "Happy Hunger Games! and may the odds be ever in your favor..." The woman closed the ceremony. The guards took them into the building behind the stage. Tohru was freaking out as calmly as she could. She was breathing heavily saying, "Oh my Kami* Oh my Kami!"(*Kami=God) over and over... the gaurds place them together in a little room.

"I'm sorry Tohru...for telling you we would be fine..." Tohru looks at him, "I guess the odds are not in our favor..." Kyo looks at her, "I guess not..." Kyo hugs Tohru...forgetting about his curse. A cloud of orange smoke surrounds the two friends, one in which was now a little orange cat on the floor. "Damn curse!" Kyo hissed. Tohru smiles...that might be the last time she make ever smile. Kyo studies it and puts it in his memory's... things that will be very priceless to him.

He changes back to his human form and Tohru turns away as he gets dressed. When he was finished, two guards came in, "You have phone calls waiting...both of you..." They follow them out of the room. the spit as they go to answer the two waiting calls. Kyo watches as Tohru goes into her own room and the guard stops Kyo, "You have two calls..." He looks at the table. "Yep...two calls on hold..." there were two phones on the desk side-by-side. he picks the one up on the left.

"Yo..."

"Kyo, is that you?" It was Kazuma

"Shishou! I haven't spoken to you in so long!"

"I know Kyo...I hope all your years of training help you in those games...Yuki wi-"

"Yuki? what the hell does that Damn rat have to do with this?"

"Yuki's name was drawn out for Distict 11..."

Kyo was silent... he has never been able to beat Yuki...much less...kill him...

"Kyo...I know it's hard...but I need you to win this..."

"I could win this with my eyes closed...but..."

"But what?"

"I would rather die than see Tohru lose..."


	2. Katniss and Peeta find out!

**CHAPTER 2:**

Kyo's words echoed the quite room... Kazuma had so many mixed emotions, he couldn't speak. He was proud of Kyo for not being a blood thirsty demon like some are...but he was also sad. In order for Tohru to win...Kyo must die...

"Shishou?"

Kazuma shook the thoughts out of his mind, "I'm here..."

"I'm sorry..."

"It's okay... but Your time is running out...I must go..."

Kyo shook his head, "Goodbye...Shishou..."

"Kyo wait! I have one more thing to tell you..."

"What?"

"I'm proud of you... son..."

With that, Kazuma and Kyo say their final goodbyes...Kyo hung up the phone. He was fighting back the tears..._Why did Tohru have to go through this? _He walked over to the other phone...

"Yo... Kyo speaking."

"Hello Kyo..." Kyo felt as if there was something crawling under his skin for the person on the other line...was Akito...He stayed silent.

"How does it feel? Ha! I never imagined Tohru _and _Yuki would be drawn into these games as well..."

"You set us up!" Kyo bursts out.

"What? You maybe...Yuki, no...and Tohru? Hmm? Well It just worked out that way...But even if for some reason you win...I will lock you up were you belong...In the cat room."

Kyo slammed the phone back down on it's base...It didn't matter anyway...He would rather DIE than spend his life in that room! The guard walks back in, "Times up..." Kyo stands up and follows him. When he enters the hallway, Tohru walks up beside him. She say nothing...but it was obvious that she had been crying. She was trying not to look to weak...but she still looked like a cry baby. _"Oh great...every tribute out there is gonna try and kill her...and I'm the only one who can protect her!" _Kyo thought to himself.

The sunlight blinded them as they walked outside. Camera's flashed at them as they walked to the car. They quickly jumped in the car that shielded them from all the Paparazzi's. The woman with the pink wig was in the front of the car. "If you don't mind me asking...What is your name miss?" Tohru asks the lady. The lady turns to face her, "You don't know my name?" Tohru shakes her head. She looks at them both, "You not from around here at all..." Kyo whispers to Tohru, "Stupid idiot..."

"Well, my name is Effie, Effie Trinket..." She smiles at them. Kyo turns away and Tohru smiles a little smile back. "So, Kyo and Tohru, Your in for a surprise! Treats beyond you wildest imagination!..." Effie goes on with her 'wonderful' description of what wonderful things the tributes do before the games. "Well...some of it sounds exciting..." Tohru tries to sound like she would enjoy this time. Kyo was obsessed with marital arts...but even this took the fun out of it. Tohru drifted off to sleep along with Effie. It had started to rain and Kyo was so stressed about the day... It was too much for his body to handle.

_***Poof!***_

On the seat of the car laid a stressed little orange cat. Tohru and Effie woke up from the nap they were taking. When Tohru saw that Kyo had transformed, she took off her jacket and put it over Kyo. Effie turns around with droopy eyes, "What was that?" Her eyes lose all sleepiness when she notice Kyo was no longer in his seat. "Where is he?" Tohru shrugs her shoulders as the pull into the train station. "Go and board the train...We'll go find him..." Effie got out of the car with the driver and started to scavenge around. Tohru garbed her bundle of joy in her arms. He was passed out with a fever...

She boarded the train with no trouble ad headed to her room. She sat Kyo down on the bad along with her jacket. She had managed to to grab his cloths, so she set them beside him. She sighed after she was settled down, and sat down on the bed next to him. She studied his breathing for awhile before she reached over and stocked his orange fur. A slight purr sounded from the sleeping cat known as Kyo... Tohru smiled at this, "How cute..."

Suddenly, there was a knock on the door. Tohru jumped up, "Um! Hold on a sec!" She covered Kyo back up with the jacket. Then she turns to the door, "Come on in..." A girl with long brown hair along with a guy with blond hair and bright blue eyes entered her room. "Nice to meet you Tohru," The young woman greeted her, "I'm Katniss and this is Peeta...we are you mentors." Tohru bowed, "It's an honor to meet you!" Katniss blushed, "No need for that... So your friend, he...just disappeared?" Tohru looks at her, "I guess..." She glanced at her jacket on her bed.

Kyo opened his eyes to see the brown cloth around him. He felt smothered...he throws it off off him before he realized that he was in the room with other people...plus, he was in his cat form. "Cat?" Katniss says starring at Kyo. "Uh! That's my pet?" Tohru lies. Katniss and Peeta exchange looks, "Well...uh...how did you get it here?" Peeta asks her. "I brought him! Duh!" Tohru tells them. Katniss throws her a look. Then she looks at the cat, "I'm not a cat person..." Tohru jumps at that statement, Kyo and her may not get along that well. Peeta walks over to Kyo, " Well, I think it's okay." He reaches to pet Kyo, but the cat jumped up on the train window. Peeta falls on the bed and looks at the cat. "Stupid cat!"

Kyo had a natural comeback to that, "Don't call me stupid!" After realizing he had talked he jumped down, "You guys have been drinking right?" Katniss and Peeta stare at him now on the floor. "uh, no..." Peeta says. "Wait, wait...so your? Tohru's pet?" Kyo's fur stands on one end, "Hell no!" Katniss laughs, "Then who or what the hell are you?" He looks at them, "I'm one of the two you supposed to train for these damn games!" Katniss stops laughing, "Your...Kyo?" The cat nods. Katniss falls back onto the bed in laughter. Kyo hisses, "Dammit! What the hell is so funny!"

"Your a cat!" She says out of breath. Kyo jumps up on the bed and scratches her arm, "Ah! Damn cat! What the hell was that for?" Katniss stares at him, "Well, at least you can fight...as a cat!" She starts to laugh again but is stopped as a cloud of orange smoke surrounds the little cat as he transforms back into a human. Tohru calls as she turn away, "Look away!" Luckily, they all managed to look away in time. Kyo got dressed, cursing at his own curse. "Stupid damn curse!" When he was finished, Katniss turned to face the teen. "Well, you seem interesting...but a curse you say?" Kyo nods and him and Tohru try to explain the curse the Sohma family possesses. "But...your a cat? The cat isn't part of the Zodiac!" Peeta points out. Kyo looks down at the ground, "I know that..."

Effie opens the door, "Dinner is served and... Kyo? Yay! We can start moving now! I'll go tell the train conductor!" She runs off. "We haven't been moving at all?" Tohru asks. "No...your little friend here had to be on the train, but he was this whole time..." Katniss says looking at Kyo. Kyo held his gaze with the woman, "Lets go eat..." she finally says.

As they sat at the table, Kyo had to ask some questions. "So like, How did you win these games?" Katniss looks at him, "Find food, water, and hide...when you are found, either fight or run..."

Kyo looks at her as she smiles, "But you might need extra work..." Kyo's eyes widen, "What the hell does that mean!" Katniss looks at him, "You hair...it's so bright! It doesn't matter what kind of arena they but you in...you will be an easy target! Why did you dye it that color?" Kyo looks at her in disbelief, "It's naturally this color!" Katniss smiled, "Oh yea, your curse...but I'm serious...you need to do something with your hair first thing..." Kyo looks at her, "Like what?" Katniss get a evil look on her face, "Find mud or something..." Kyo stands up, "Oh no! Never! Mud means water, and I hate water!" Katniss sits back in her chair and puts her hand behind her head, "Oh well...guess you'll just be another dead tribute on the field..." Kyo looks at her, what was up with her? "I don't want to win...I want her to win..." He point at Tohru who is trying to figure out how to hold the fork. "Wha?"

Katniss and Peeta look at them, "We know the feeling..." Kyo, feeling stupid, sits back down feeling like a stupid idiot. After dinner he walked Tohru to her room and sat on the bed next to her. "Are you okay?" Tohru looks onto his eyes. "Honestly, no...I'm scared, I'm just scared. I can't make this positive at all...And You...I don't want you to die! I don't want to die..." Kyo puts his finger over her mouth, "You won't die, because I won't let that happen..." Kyo and Tohru's lips meet as the kiss each other passionately.

Katniss and Peeta walk past Tohru's door which was cracked open. Katniss peaked in to see the two kiss...she turns to Peeta, "They're for real Peeta, We took there name as the star-crossed lovers..."


	3. I Already Know

**CHAPTER 3:**

* * *

Kyo and Tohru's lips broke apart...the moment had seemed to last a lifetime. Katniss and Peeta walk away from the door feeling depressed...They really did steal their names as the star crossed lovers...and the Capital won't EVER let two tribute's become victors at the same time ever again.

"Kyo...I uh...I have to tell you something..." Tohru said looking at the ground. "What is it?" He said tucking her hair behind her ear. "Uh...It's nothing...I'll tell you later..." she pushes his hand away. "I just need some rest..." Kyo nods, "Yea..." He leans over and kisses her on the cheek, careful not to get to close. Then he gets up, "I'll see you at breakfast, Kay?" Tohru nods, "Okay..."

Kyo walks down the trains hallway and walks into his room. He takes a quick shower...even if he didn't know what all the buttons were for...Then he gets dressed and ready for bed. As he lays down, he heard thunder...that put him to sleep even faster...

* * *

_Kyo stood next to Tohru in the woods. The Hunger Games had just started and they were already being stalked. Tohru was shaking in her boots. "Dammit Tohru! Stop it...Your being to loud..." Kyo whispered to her. She was breathing heavily, "I c-can't!" She said quivering. Suddenly, voices sounded from behind them in the distance along with the sounds of them walking on twigs. Yuki's voice was among them. Kyo's eyes widen, "Lets move... They must of formed an alliance..." He started to head the opposite direction, but when Tohru tried to follow, she tripped over her own feet. "Ah! K-Kyo...I-I think I twisted my ankle..." Kyo turned and looked at her right before the group busted through the underbrush. "Get her boyfriend! Then will let him watch us kill her before we kill him..." The leader says smiling. Kyo started at him but the female of the group hugged him. He transformed with a cloud of orange smoke around him. Then the girl grabbed his cat self and pinned him to her chest so he didn't change back. Tohru was still laying on the ground. The leader bent down beside her and got to her face. She looked at him with fear in her eyes, "Pl-Please...don't kill me..." The leader chuckled before drawing out his dagger. "Man, your just to cute...maybe I should do more than just kill you..." Tohru stiffens as he brushes his fingers through her hair, "Yes a whole lot more..." Yuki starred at him with hatred. "Leave her alone!" Kyo yelled. The leader turns away from Tohru, who was now crying, and glared at him. "What are you gonna do about it? Cat boy?" Kyo looked away...what could he do? "Well, let me see if you can make me leave her alone." He got up and headed over to Tohru who's eyes were full of fear. Kyo struggled to free himself but failed... "I thought you wouldn't be some sorta hero...just another piece of prey scurrying around the hunting grounds!" he turns on Tohru and a shriek of terror filled the air. "Tohru No!" Kyo screamed as he witnessed Tohru be killed. "You sick monster!" He growled at the leader as he wiped the blade clean. "You say that like your not a monster yourself... Yuki! Finish it!" The leader walks away and Yuki lunges at Kyo. Everything went dark..._

* * *

Kyo opened his eyes as a knocked sounded on the door. He sat up and yawned, " It's open..." The door came open, "Hey..." It was Katniss. Kyo eyes lost all sleepiness, "Katniss? Why are you here?" She sat on the bed next to him, "I need to discuss some issues with you..." Kyo nodded, "But before breakfast?" Katniss looked at the ground. "Tohru...she's the reason I'm here..." She looked back up at him. He was lost in total thought. "What about it?" He says while looking at the floor. "I saw you two kiss yesterday... I have to say," She smiles a weak smile, "What your planing to do is an act of true love..." She looks at the ground again. "I never thought I would be training someone not only to defend themselves...but to protect the one they love..." Kyo blushes, "How the Hell do you know about that!" Katniss turns to him and smiles, "I already talked to Tohru..."

Kyo gets out of the bed, "God Dammit! I'll be dead in 2 weeks and your already gossiping! Get out of here!" He stomped off the the restroom and got himself dressed in his normal cloths. When he entered his room again, Katniss was still sitting there. "What the hell? I thought I told you to get out!" His blood boiled. She turns to him, "Look, I don't need you to get snobby with me Kay? My job is to help you! If you want help during the games, you have to get sponsors. In order to get sponsors, you need to be friendly and have skills..." He glared at her, "Whats does that mean?"

She stayed silent for a moment before answering, "Your social skills suck..." Kyo didn't answer...he knew that much. "I don't know what fighting skills you have, but I hope their good! not only will you have no sponsors, but your girlfriend will die before you could throw a punch..." Kyo looks up at her, "Look, I could win these games with my hands tied behind my back...It's just I want more than anything to see Tohru be happy..." Katniss looks at him, "But will she truly be happy after your gone?"

A knock on the door interrupted them and Effie walked in. "Not meaning to intrude, but breakfast is served." She led the mentor and her tribute to the table. Tohru and Peeta were already eating eggs and sausage. "Yo Tohru..." Kyo greets his love. "Morning!" She smiles back. Peeta looks at the two of them, "Ah! Seeing you two are getting along!" Katniss glares at him, "I'm not a cat person..."

After breakfast, Kyo and Tohru looked out the window to see a sparkling city. "Oh! There's the Capital!" Effie says in an exciting tone. The train went dark as they pasted under the mountain and into the station. Tohru waved to all the people with her smile turned on. Kyo remained seated. "See? You lack social skills..." Katniss tells him, "When you get off the train, your gonna go meet Cinna..."


	4. The Amazing Cinna!

**CHAPTER 4:**

* * *

Cinna was very excited to meet the two new Tributes of the 86th annual Hunger Games. He opened he door and walked into Tohru's room first. She sat up, her blue eye's beaming brightly. Cinna smiled at her, "So...your Tohru! Your boyfriend must really love you...it showed at the reaping..." Tohru blushed...she wasn't sure how to respond. He laughed, "Well, that aside, do you know why I'm here?" She blinked, "Um..To help us get sponsers?" He nodded his head, "To make an impression, To make sure your remembered, And yes get sponsers..."

She cocked her head over to the side. 'what is he thinking?' She didn't know what he was planning...but she hoped it was good. "What is your plan?" He smiled again, "For the chariot costume parade?" Tohru nodded. "I'm doing flames...but not just any flames! they sparkle!" He made spirt fingers and Tohru laughed. He grabbed her sholder, "But because of your wonderful eyes!..." He pulled something out of his pocket, "Your flame is going to be white!" He opened his hand showing a small white sparkleing flame that danced in his hand. She gasped at the sight of it. "It's so pretty!" Cinna smiled I though you would like it...your whole dress will be this color and look just like that!" She looked away from it and smiled at him, "Thank you so much..." Cinna smiled back, "It's no problem...your friend is going to have a red flame like that...His hair and eyes where screaming it out to me..." He patted her on the head, "Well...I gotta go finish you costumes...you better go and find your mentors..."

She nodded and he handed her the cloths. "Thank you..." She rushed out of the room. Cinna sat there for a second, 'She's such a sweet girl...' He laughed and got up. 'little do they know what I'm Planning...' Cinna walked out of the room. He had a plan...a big plan...but he need them to follow up on it...they just didn't know what it was...

* * *

Kyo stood there waiting for Tohru to finish getting into her costume. The parade was going to start as soon as everyone was ready. He was already in his costume. It was a tux...he refused to wear the tie...but it was flameing...red sparkleing flames danced all across it. Cinna had told them that it would leave a trail when they were moving. He really though this was a little silly...but he alread argured once...

He heard the doors open and turned to see Tohru...her outfit was flaming and sparkleing as well...but it was white! Her bright blue eyes popped out to him. She was so Beautiful...he wanted to go over and hug her! he walked over to her, "You look...wonderful..." he smiled at her. Then he realized she was spaced out. he tapped her on the back of the head. "Huh! What!" She said as she popped back into life. "What have i told you about that!"

"Okay! Everyone ready? get on the Chariot!" Cinna called. Kyo sighed and helped her onto the chariot. The horses were black but the chariot was white. 'odd...' Kyo didn't question it though. They could hear the people of the Capital start to cheer as the parade begain. Kyo still wanted to tell Tohru how pretty she looked. The Chariot bumped as the started to move. He stayed silent. Tohru took a deep breath and smiled. it only took a few moments to see the tributes in front of them. Yuki among them...Kyo's eyes narrowed. He listened as they announced Distict 11. Yuki was wearing a purple tux...it really brought out his eye color... the crowed cheered and cheered as he came out. 'everyone loves the rat...' the words echoed in his mind.

Then, they announced District 12...the crowed gasps...then...cheers louder than any of the rest! Kyo let out a creepy smile...he didn't do well in croweds. Tohru was waving and smiling. "And look at District 12! Cinna makes some of the best costumes i've ever seen! Makes everything perfect ever year!" They annouced. Kyo blushed a little and looked at Tohru. "You look beautiful tonight..." She looked at him, "I- I can't hear you!" he sighed...only one way to do it now... "Then i'll show you..."

He reached over and kissed her passionatly...careful not to close. The big screens watched them and everyone scream. It wasn't just because of the kiss...it was also the flames! They turned pink and stengthened up, leaving a beauiful trail about 20 feet behind them. They also went up into the air...like a fireworks display! "Wow! Thats so amazing!" The announcer called. The crowd was throwing roses, hats, and more to them. Cinna, watching from a distance, smiled. "I told them it would work..."

Kyo and Tohru broke apart as they reached the end of the parade. They were glad they did because when the stopped, they hit a bump and Tohru almost fell into him. They just laughed it off. The president did his announcement, and then everyone met up in a room. Kyo and Tohru found Effie, Katniss, Peeta, and Cinna there waiting for them. Cinna ran up and hugged them both. "You guys did wonderful!" Katniss patted Kyo on the shoulder, "Nice move cat..." Peeta walked up to Tohru, "I was like you once..." They started a conversation. Effie walked up to Kyo, "That was intresting...I've never seen anyone do something lke that without being told to do so..." Kyo was confused, "What?" Effie shook her head and smiled at him, "Nothing1 Just forget I said it!" She walked away.

Kyo's eyes followed her untill they saw Yuki...he was starring at them...but he quickly looked away. Kyo raised an eyebrow. He was acting strange. Kyo didn't blame him though...he was looking at the people he was gonna have to kill...or his future killer... Kyo suddenly began to feel eyes burn into him from behind. He turned around to see a tall muscular guy throwing him an 'im gonna kill you' look. He had black hair and green eyes. He was dressed like a warrior. Kyo eyed him before walking over to Katniss, "Who is that?" She looked over and saw his eyes. "We need to go..." Kyo nodded an followed her...so did everyone else. Kyo still wanted an answer, "Hello! Who the hell was that?" Katniss stopped and turned to him, "Look, You don't was to start a fight with me. I'm the one who gets you sponsers remember? You might not wanna get on my bad side..." he sighed, "can you at least tell me who that was?" She rolled her eyes, "His name's Marlo from District 2...that's all I know..."

Kyo just left it at that. He knew that this Marlo guy was going to be hard to beat...Katniss took them up to there rooms. "look get a good nights rest...training starts tomorrow..." They nodded and headed to there beadrooms. kyo didn't even bother changing into night cloths...he just flopped down on the bed and slept...the rain outside made that very easy...


	5. Training With The Enemy

**CHAPTER 5:**

* * *

Tohru woke up to a knock on the door. She rubbed her eyes for a moment before sitting up and swinging her legs off the side of the bed. She stood up and streched, yawning lightly, then she walked over to the door and opened it. "Ah! Good morning Effie!" The woman was standing there quitely. "Good morning to you as well Tohru, Breakfast is on the table." Tohru felt bad, "Oh No! I overslept! I didn't get to!-" "Tohru! calm down, it's fine...besides, if you cooked, what would the cooks do?" Effie interupted. Tohru blinked for a second. "They could..." She couldn't think of anything... "They could watch me and then eat with us?" Effie laughed, "Tohru! Your so kindhearted1 but..."

"Ah! There you two are! we're waiting for you!" Peeta said as he walked to them. "Oh! Um, let me get dressed!" Tohru said shutting the door, leaving Peeta and Effie clueless. "That girl...so innocent, yet...strang..." Effie spoke her thought outload. Peeta lightly laughs, "You think she's strang? I think out orange headed tribute is even worse!" Effie looked at him, "How so?" Peeta's face turned pale...he couldn't tell her about his curse! "Just the way he's willing to die..." Effie sighed, "Like you don't know that feeling...you were willing to die for Katniss, Wern't you?" Peeta through her a look of shock.

"Im ready!" Tohru said opening the door. She was wearing the black training uniform, her hair pulled back. Peeta and Effie look at her, they had forgotten about waiting on her. Tohru sweatdrops, "I-I didn't interupt? Did I?" Peeta smiles, "No, We were just waiting to see you pretty face again!" Tohru blushes. Effie rolls her her eyes, "Come on now! we're already late!" She walked off to the dinning room. Peeta and Tohru followed. When they got to the table, Katniss and Kyo were argueing again...Cinna was laughing at them. Tohru smiles. Peeta and Effie take there seats while Tohru stayed and watched Kyo argue with the young woman...

"Dammit! What the Hell is so funny about rain?" Katniss points her fork at him, "because it makes you weak! of all the god danm things in the world, Rain? RAIN?" She starts laughing again. Kyo turned red. 'I guess he can't tell her its because of his other form...' Tohru sighed and closed her eyes...missing whatever Kyo or Katniss had said. "Dammit! Let me know when training starts!" Kyo pushed himself away from the table and stormed off...almost running right into Kyo. She dodged him swiftly. Katniss raised an eyebrow at this. Kyo took notice that she was there and he looked at her in shock. Now he was really to pissed to speak...these people made his Tohru wear pants...but...he actally kinda liked it...he sighed and facepalmed..."Kyo? Are you alright?" Tohru asks worried. Kyo removed his hand and looked at her, "Im fine...let's just eat..." Tohru nods and they walk back over to the table, sitting next to each other... Katniss told them not to show their best skills yet. Neither of them knew what that skill was yet... "Well anyway, You guys will be going down stairs to start training as soon as we're done eating...your already late.." Katniss tell them as she eats more sasage. Kyo and Tohru look at each other. The traing was about to start, the things the need to know to survive these games...learn now or never...or in this case, learn now of die...

* * *

"In 2 weeks, 23 of you will be dead...one of you will be alive..." The into had started for the training. Kyo was rater annoyed...they had to remind him that he was going to die? he sighed and looked over to Tohru. 'This is all for you...' He looked over to the guy named Marlo...he was paying close attention to the instuctor...Then Kyo looked over to Yuki...he was looking at the ground. Yuki looked up and his eyes met with Kyo's...then they looked back up front. Tohru looked back and saw him. She smiled and waved...he creeply smiled back...

Almost as soon as it started, the intro was over and the training had begun...Kyo and Tohru decided it would be best to split up and work on different things...for many reasons... Yuki had been somewhere, but Niether Kyo nor Tohru knew where...

Tohru went over and started to learn about the diffent plants she can use to treat wounds. "Now...so Nightlock...beware..." She said to herself, looking at a picture to what it looked like. She turned around as she felt someone watching her...A little girl...about 12 years of age. She was watching Tohru from around a corner...she had black hair and purple eyes. There gazes met for a few moments...then the little girl ran off... Tohru watched her go, knowing there was no point to follow.

Kyo was working on climbing...he mad it up to the top of the net and looked down. He could see everything from up here...Tohru...the other Tributes...and...Yuki! He Was cornered by three bigger male tributes and a girl tribute. One of the tributes being Marlo...the creep from district 2. From where he was at, Kyo could hear the whole thing. "What the Hell did you do with it?" Yuki looked at him blankly, "I don't even know what your talking about..." "You know what he's talking about Sohma! Now give it up!" The female grabbed his shirt and drew him in closer. He froze and the girl laughed, "You kinda cute...If i didn't have to kill you, I might hug you..."

The comment pissed Kyo off, 'That Damn rat is going to blow out secret! Kyo let go of the rope and fell to the ground, landing on his feet, in front of the group. "Just leave him alone, pick on someone you own size!" The girl let go of him. "Who the hell are you?" Marlo pushed her out of the way, "Kyo Sohma, District 12...he stole the spotlight at the Costume parade!" The group realized now who he was. "That was him?" The girl asks. "Yes Darleen, he stole our spotlight! Him and his girlfriend!"Marlo comfirmed. Kyo placed his foot back as they walked closer. "I promise you, I will kill you girlfriend...then I'll kill you!" Marlo said, his eyes burning. Kyo lunged at him but Yuki grabbed him. "Huh...You Sohma's are stange...like your different somehow... I think I want the pleasure of killing you both...and your girlfriend..." Marlo said, signaling his group back over to him. Kyo shook Yuki off and Stormed off. 'That Damn Rat touched me!'

Tohru had seen the whole thing and was truely scared...'Oh mom...what am I going to do! I want to live but...I don't Know if i could live without Kyo!'


	6. Rooftop Conversation

**CHAPTER 6:**

* * *

Kyo walked next to Tohru rather annoyed at Yuki. He glanced back at the group of tributes again. Darleen and Marlo both glared at him with hate. He swallowed, they we're really gonna try to kill him...and Tohru... He looked at his love sighing some. He knew that it wasn't going to be easy in the first place...now they have enemies. Tohru looked at at and cocked her head. She wasn't sure what to say...words seem pointless...

The rest of the day went by fast. Tohru walked up to her room tired. The day had made her want to fall over dead...it was all so much! Making sure to remember every little piece of information by jam packing her mind! She flopped down on the bed looking up at the ceiling. "Oh mom...what am I going to do? it's all so much to handle! I wish I was dreaming...you always told me to be myself. But I'm being forced to become someone different!" She sat up again as a knock sounded from the door. "Hey, why don't you come to the roof with me?" Kyo asked, his words muffled from the door. She got up and walked to her door, letting her hair down. "Yes, hold on just a few minutes...I'm going to change..." Kyo blinked, "Alright...you know where I am..." He headed up to the roof. Tohru sighed, putting on the outfit she was wearing the day of the reaping. 'maybe I can relax better in this...' After getting into her clothes, she walked out the door and headed upstairs. Katniss watched as she did this, Peeta was behind her. "I guess they have the same idea we did..." Peeta sighed before turning and walking away. Katniss looked down a walked to her room, "I'm sorry..."

Kyo was looking up at the stars. Though the partying and cars below him was rather annoying. "Kyo?" Tohru said, walking up from behind him. He looked at what she was wearing and smiled. She looked like normal...the way thing's were before all hell broke loose. "Tohru..." He let a small smile come through. She smiled back, "I'm glad i found you..." She walked over and sat next to him. "The night is peac-" she stopped at a loud car horn filled the air, "beautiful..." She looked up at the stars. He did the same, "It's no where near as beautiful as you..." She turned to him and blushed. "Kyo...I..." she stopped herself. 'should i tell him yet?' He blinked, "What's wrong Tohru?" She leaned on his shoulder, "I don't want you to leave me...please...don't go!" This shocked Kyo but she continued. "I've known that you were going to be locked away after high school! I was scared you were going to leave me...but now...now you're saying you're going to die so I can live...and not only would you be leaving me...but there isn't a chance you would come back! i don't think i can live without you! Please...don't leave me in this world alone...even Yuki...Yuki wouldn't be here with me either...so please..." Kyo lifted her chin and kissed her before hugging her tight. Wasn't a moment later he had transformer into a cat.

"Tohru...I'm sorry..." he looked away from her face. He was laying in her lap. "I don't have a choice...even if i could win the game's with you...Akito said he would lock me away. And it's nothing to do with you, but...I would rather die than live with the fact i could never see you again..." Tohru scooped him up hugged him in his cat form. "no...I'm the one who's sorry...I put you in this situation..." Kyo closed his eyes. "I'm also keeping my promise...to your mom..." Tohru pulled him away for a moment. "What promise?" He opened his orange eyes and cocked his head a little, "You know that when i was little I knew your mom...i ran into her the day you we're lost. i promised her, a MAN'S promise, That I would help you no matter what! that I would protect you...no matter what..." Tohru's eye's widened a bit. "I wasn't the one who found you...and i was mad. The last time i saw your mom..before that day...she said 'About your promise! I'll put it on you tab!'" Tohru understood his point but... "you said, 'before that day'...what are you talking about?"

Kyo turned away from her, "The last time i saw you mom...was the day she died...it's my fault she's dead...both her and my mother...because they knew me...I owe my life to her...to you...to the whole world...that's why i must keep my promise..." Tohru was silent for a moment, "Kyo...i wasn't your fault...and if it makes you feel better, I'm glad I know you! I love you Kyo! Nothing will ever change that! You're a part of me...and you always will be...me and our ch-" she was cut off as he transformed back. She turned around and spazzed out. Kyo stayed silent as he got redressed. "just...don't worry about it..." He started to go back downstairs. "Tohru..." her heart flew out of her chest. "AH! Yes?!" she looked at him. "I...I love you to..." he walked down the stairs. Tohru remained still and silent for a moment before falling back passed out.

Kyo placed him hand's in his pocket's. The whole day was just stressful. Katniss walked out of her room yawning some, "orange head? what are you doing up? and where's Tohru?" Kyo remained looking at the ground. "She's still on the roof..." Katniss tilted her head, "I see...well, I'll sent Peeta up to fetch her...you two need your sleep for tomorrow's training." Kyo nodded. He just needed the sleep. He walked down the hall continuing to study the ground, then entered his room. Katniss took note on how he was acting, 'I wonder what happened up there...' Just then Peeta walked out into the hallway. Yawning slightly, Katniss called to him, "Hey Peeta!" He looked up from some paper's he had. "Could you go get Tohru from the roof?" he nodded and walked to the direction of the roof. katniss watched him go before going back into her room.

Yuki walked out from the garden on the roof. he had seen and heard everything Kyo and Tohru had said to each other...He wasn't going to come out, but that stupid cat left Tohru here all by herself. Then she passed out. Suddenly, Peeta reached the top. "Yuki Sohma? what are you doing her?" he stood up. "Honda-san passed out...I just got up her a few minute's ago..." Peeta looked at him then back to Tohru. "Just get outta here before i report you for being where you're not allowed." Yuki tensed up and nodded, "Sorry sir..." and with that he went down to District 11's floor. But with all he had heard from Kyo and Tohru, he was restless.

Peeta sighed at he looked at Tohru...the girl look rather harmless. 'I wonder if she really is?' he thought to himself. He took a deep breathe and picked her up carefully. She was so little, it was easy to do. He made his way down the stairs. Katniss peeked out her room as he walked by with her in his arms. She smiled a bit, 'I wonder what he said that shocked her so much?' she let it go though, closing her door and going to bed. Peeta took Tohru to her room. laying her on the bed he smiled. 'she must be tired...' Her expression was peaceful. He walked to the door and smiled, "sleep well..." With that he closed the door. As soon as he had done so, she muttered one thing... "Kyo...You're a part of me...and you always will be...me and...our child..."

* * *

**A/N:**** Sorry i haven't been updating this one! I'm trying to get caught up! Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! More will come! Please review! I make's me feel inspired! (and I'm sorry...school starts back on the 8TH So I wont be updating as much...I'm so sorry guys! please don't be mad!)  
**


	7. Judgment Day

**Chapter 7:**

* * *

Kyo sat up in his bed and yawned lightly...Yet another day of training, how fun. It had been two days since he had been on the roof with Tohru...he began wondering if he said something wrong for they hadn't talked much since then...but both of them had training for the games which takes up most of the time they had together. Well, he was training in between glaring at Marlo and Darleen, the career tributes from District two. Others glared at him but he had yet to learn their names. He looked at the clock and decided to head down to breakfast before it got to late. He hurried and got dressed into his training uniform and exited his room.

Tohru walked out of her room almost the same instant. looking at him with a bright smile, she greeted him, "Goodmorning Kyo-kun!"

He just nodded, "Morning Tohru"

Effie walked up to them as she entered the hallway, "Come on you two, your mentors would like to have a word with you two before you go"

Kyo and Tohru just exchanged glances, but said nothing as the walked into th dinning area with Effie. Katniss, Peeta, and someone else was with them, other then Cinna, and he looked much older then the rest of them. well, excluding Effie...

"Have a seat you two" Effie told them as she took her seat.

Both sat in their seats silently.

Katniss sat forward in her seat just a bit, "Today is a very important day...the Gamemakers are going to rate you on your skills"

"This is very important and you must do well. Higher rating means more sponsors" Peeta continued.

Suddenly, the man they had never met sat forward and spoke, "I can mean the difference between life and death"

Kyo raised a brow, "And just who the hell are you?"

Katniss rolled her eyes, "Kyo, Tohru, This is Haymitch. He was our mentor while Peeta and I were in the games"

Tohru blinked, "You were... both in the games? A-a the same time?"

Peeta opened his mouth to answer but Katniss answered first, "No, We just had the same mentor"

Haymitch, Cinna, Effie, and Peeta all eyed her for a moment but said nothing.

Haymitch cleared his throat, "Mhm, well, as I was saying..." he looked at the two tributes. "What are your skills?"

Kyo answered, "I can climb and fight pretty well, I've been training since I was little"

Haymitch nodded, "Alright good..." He pulled out a flask and took a drink them looked at Tohru, "and you?"

Tohru looked down, "I don't have one..."

"Everyone has a talent Tohru..." Peeta told her. "Come one, there's gotta be something you're good at"

"Not with what they're looking for..."

Katniss spoke up, "You are swift on your feet, you know how to cook, and I'm pretty sure you can treat and wound cat boy here is gonna get"

Kyo glared at her.

"Just show your skills and you'll do fine" Katniss finished.

Tohru nodded, "Oh, uh, alright..."

"make sure they remember you" Haymitch said, getting up now finished with his food.

"Hurry up and eat you two! you have to get down there!" Effie began to rush them.

"What's your hurry? They go last anyway..." Haymitch commented as he left the room.

Peeta sighed, "Sorry you two, he's a little rude at times..."

Kyo was still glaring at Katniss, "He isn't the only one"

Katniss slammed her fork down as she finished, "Hurry up and finish you two so you can get down there"

The rest of breakfast stayed at an awkward silence.

* * *

Kyo sat quietly as he sat in the room. He was waiting for his turn to show his skills to the Gamemakers. His heart was pounding, it was such a stressful moment... mainly because he wasn't sure how to show his skills. He knew he had skills...but how could he show them? He shook his head and sighed, staring at the floor.

Tohru was inside at the moment, and Kyo couldn't help but worry about her...there wasn't to much she knew how to do...Of course she knew about survival skills, she did live in a tent before they met. But he was more worried about something else...what if...what if he didn't make it? what if he was killed before the end of the games?

The sound of his name being announced made him jump a bit as he was pulled out of his thoughts he kept telling himself to stay clam, that he would do fine. It didn't matter how many times he told himself either, he was still nervous. Standing up he walked to the door and into the room the Gamemakers were. He swallowed...he really wasn't sure if he could honestly do his best with these people watching him...

After announcing himself, he started showing his skills the best way he could. He climbed the net and jumped down, landing on his feet of course. He did his basic training thing and so on...but it didn't take him long to realize something...The Gamermakers weren't even paying attention to him! How the hell can they judge him if the weren't watching him? He really was pissed! surly.. there was something he could do.

He quickly glanced around and spotted the power box. A smirk formed on his face. 'I'll scare the shit outta those bastards.' He did something similar to Akito once...though it wouldn't be as dramatic as that. Sneaking over to the power box quickly and quietly, he opened it quickly and jacked it up so none of the lights were on what-so -ever.

The Gamemakers were in shock, calling out things like, "Who turned out the lights!" and "Someone flip the switch!" But not a one of them mentioned Kyo.

Being Kyo was the Neko, he could see in the dark easy. He ran over to the net and climbed up. He had to get to the Gamemakers room/ platform. Using the roof like Rue did, he crawled along until he was just above the room. 'Now I've got them!' He got ready to ponce when suddenly the lights came on.

The head Gamemaker looked out to the training area, "Where's Kyo?"

That was his cue. Jumping down right in front of him, he landed on his feet the crossed his arms. "Oh, so you guys did know I was here. Coulda fooled me!" With that he turned away and jumped back into the training area...leaving the Gamemakers with looks of Shock on their faces.

* * *

"OH MY GOD! ARE YOU CRAZY!" Effie started. "THAT'S WORSE THEN KATNISS! ARE YOU CRAZY!"

"Relax Effie...I'm sure he'll be fine..." Peeta sighed.

"FINE?! I THINK NOT"

"Shut up will ya? Damn, you're giving me a headache..." Kyo Sighed, sitting on the couch.

Effie shot him a glance but said nothing.

"I think he did great!" Hatmitch said.

"Surprising really. I didn't expect him to pull something similar to You Katniss" Cinna said, looking at his Mentor.

Katniss just sat there staring at the Neko of the zodiac, "Yea...VERY surprising..."

Kyo gave her a glare.

Tohru was sitting next to him quietly, feeling like she had no room to be in the conversation.

"Shh, look. Here are the results..." Peeta said as the TV flashed on.

District 1:

Boy: Jusen Simmons; 10

Girl: Kathaway Mandon; 9

District 2:

Boy: Marlo Bunbean; 10

Girl: Darleen Muodamain;10

District 3: 

Boy: Carlise Minee; 8

Girl: Carlee Shoregun;7

District 4:

Boy: Ethan Stillmam; 6

Girl: Judy Zachman; 8

District 5:

Boy: Kurlee Jeen; 7

Girl: Jewly Myiers; 7

District 6:

Boy: Belljin Swan; 6

Girl: Ricky Swonson; 7

District 7:

Boy: Flush Cunlin; 7

Girl: Minie Sawman; 7

District 8:

Boy: Dustin Dover; 7

Girl: Katee Lee; 6

District 9:

Boy: Rubex Mandu; 7

Girl: Starkle Moonbeam; 8

District 10:

Boy: Lindion Carmax; 8

Girl: Carmen Juliet; 9

District 11:

Boy: Yuki Sohma; 9

Girl: Carnee Maxwell; 7

And finally...came the last district...

"Tohru Honda, District 12..." Tohru leaned forward a bit, biting on her bottom lip. "A seven"

"Good Job Tohru" Cinna said.

"Told you you could to it!" Peeta smiled at her.

"Good job" Katniss also said.

Kyo just nodded to her with a light smile.

"And finally...Kyo Sohma, District 12..." The room grew to a dead silence. "A rating of 12! outstanding!"

* * *

**Authors Note: sorry I havent updated in sooooooooooo long xD been really really busy...but consider this update a Chrismas gift to you guys! anyway, till Next time!**


End file.
